


Oh, Professor!

by Llaeyro



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Draco, Community: charlieficathon, Felching, M/M, PWP, Teacher/Student Roleplay, Top Charlie Weasley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-21 02:29:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6034615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llaeyro/pseuds/Llaeyro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the prompt: Draco's always wanted to have sex with a professor - by Gracerene</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh, Professor!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gracerene](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracerene/gifts).



> Written for [CharlieFicathon](http://charlieficathon.livejournal.com/profile)'s Birthday Month Comment Fest 2015 over on LJ.
> 
> [Read on LJ](http://llaeyro.livejournal.com/13263.html).

“Professor… Mm, yes…” moaned Draco, gripping tightly to the far edge of the desk. He whimpered as Charlie’s hand slapped his arse cheek, pushing back harder against Charlie’s cock inside of him.

“I told you,” Charlie panted, not letting up on the furious pace, “Don’t do that.”

“Forgive me, _Sir_.”

“Nnng, fuck,” Charlie groaned, fingers digging into Draco’s hips as he came. “No.” He placed a steadying hand on Draco’s lower back. “Stay.” Draco briefly glimpsed a wicked grin before Charlie dropped to his knees behind him.

“Don’t tell me you’re actually going to—Oh holy sweet mother of Merlin!”


End file.
